


Stay the Night

by mallabyway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Elf, Dark Magic, Denial, F/M, Forbidden, Human, Light Magic, plea, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallabyway/pseuds/mallabyway
Summary: Its the final few nights before their group disbands, having completed their mission. They are in celebration as they have successfully ended the Blight. But there is an end that must be tied before A'nora can part peacefully.





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entendre/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CGhu6p5HcU
> 
> Inspiration

The bonfire was ablaze, laughter and music were all around followed by the clanging of steins and hollow horns. The sky was a perfect starry night with a few thin mingling clouds. A'nora sat close to the fire, staring at the flames as they dance. She wasn't  _ not _ interested in participating in celebration, but she had already had her fill. It had been a long year since they had all started out. Plenty of bonds had been formed, broken, mended. The lot of them had gone through so much it was amazing how they had kept themselves together. But the bond that A'nora had noticed the most was the one she shared with a human. Her sisters would be furious to find out her feelings had developed into something other than superficial. Not like it mattered anyways. Sergis was married to his practices, and would rather pluck his eyes out than marry a dark elf.

 

Or so she would've thought til a fortnight ago. It seemed like they were going to die. It seemed like the end. A'nora had terrorized him their entire time together, teasing his lust and prodding him. She had no actual burning desire to get him to cave in, as his reactions were always satisfying enough. But this was different. Before they plunged into a battle that seemed like would tear them to pieces, Sergis had grabbed her, both hands holding her face, and lips on hers. It wasn't perfect, as it seemed he was out of practice...but it was enough to make her realize it was all she ever wanted. Her hands were on his chest and her lips held his. Was there really a fight? Did they have to go? Did this have to end? Sergis pulled away, their lips making the softest  _ smack _ from the suction, and his eyes looked into her. A'nora could've sworn her heart stopped right then and there as she looked up at him. His face was soft, his eyes incredibly affectionate. Had he been waiting to do this? A'nora was ready to speak and inquire, to ask for more, to ask what this meant, but Sergis had finally diverted his attention and moved on, ready to get it over with.

 

She wasn't sure if they both had expected to survive. But now here they were. A'nora's feelings as hot as the fire in front of her. Unable to bear the night much longer, she stood up and held her robe close, making sure it didn’t unravel and expose her. Luckily their personal and resting tents were set offside and away from the ruckus. On her way back to her tent she saw Sergis leaving his and making his way to the festivities. Clearing her throat, she spoke up, “Out to enjoy yourself?”

 

Sergis turned abruptly, “Hm? Oh. I just thought I’d enjoy a little warmth before my evening prayer and rest.”

 

Her lips pull into a brief smile, “We had that in common tonight.”

 

“A rarity.”

 

Ouch. An awkward silence rose between the two of them.

 

“Well, have a good night A’nora.” No, he was leaving. Unspoken words had not been said yet. A’nora felt a small panic rise in her chest and she gripped her robe. 

 

“Sergis, why did you kiss me?”

 

He stopped in his tracks and turned again, “A’nora, please, now is not the time.”

 

“Then when is? We are all going home soon. Were you just going to avoid it forever?”

 

“A letter would have sufficed.”

 

“ _ A letter? _ Sergis what in the gods’s name- you’re so heartless.”

 

His face soured more than it already was and he was about to speak when she held her hands up.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to ridicule you right now, I just...listen, please, without speaking for a moment.” He seemed reluctant, but he crossed his arms as if he were readying himself to hear whatever she had to say. “We were never meant to be together and probably never will be. Not in our lifetime at least. I know that our races, our cultures...are the cause of this. But for tonight can we just forget that?” She took a few steps closer, wanting to get a better look at his face in the moonlight. “Can we both just forget about everything like we did and indulge in our wants? Will the gods punish us for just a single harmless night?” She stepped closer and brought her hands up, cupping his face as he did to her once. “Tonight, it is us against the world. Tonight, nothing else matters. Stay with me. I promise nothing will happen that will make you feel a complete sin..but I want to lie in your arms before we depart. It is not marriage nor permanent. I...I want you to  _ want _ to hold me. Innocent and harmless. Two things you probably believe I am incapable of.”

 

His hands were holding her wrists now, and his eyes were closed with his eyebrows furrowed above them. Sergis looked as though he had to contemplate it, unsure of himself. 

 

“No more, no less. Just that. If we speak, so be it. But I will not tempt or tease you as I am notorious for.” She wanted it back. That moment, that kiss. The way her heart fluttered, the way he and only he made her feel. 

 

“A’nora...I.. _ can’t, _ ” his eyes opened and he looked at her with a pained gaze. 

 

Defeated, she slid her hands from his face and let them fall to her sides. “Right. Well, do us both a favor and forget this moment, please? I will do the same.” A’nora turned and walked back over to her temporary home, opening its entrance. She glanced over her shoulder, “Good night, Sergis.”

 

A small candlelit lantern illuminated her small space. Her feathered mat lied on the ground, which she casually slid onto the ground and pressed her face into her pillow. Her face felt warm and she wondered if she should go into her box of herbs to search for something to calm a fever. Her amber gaze unfocused as they stared, her mind straying. What was she thinking making such a request?  _ It’ll be alright _ .  _ We will both forget soon enough. _ How could she fall for a filthy human? She had to start convincing herself that was what he was. Just as she had before. But her heart suddenly gained a weight to it, making her feel sad.

 

A throat was cleared before the opening of her tent was peeled back, “A’nora?”

 

She turned and propped herself up by her elbow, in shock.

 

“May I come in?”

 

Quickly she sat up and fixed her robe, “Yes! Of course, yes!” Gods, did she sound eager? Desperate?

 

Sergis stepped in and knelt next to her, “I’m sorry.”

 

“What for-” He kissed her, his hand running through the side of her hair and tucking it behind her pointy little ear. She braced herself a little by placing her hand on top of his. It was a firm and desired kiss, as though he were apologizing through touch as well.

 

Lips parted, he spoke lowly, “May I sleep here for the night? There is suddenly a draft in my tent that made it unbearable.”

 

A’nora had to blink back stinging tears, laughing a little at his poor excuse, “I’ll keep you warm.”

 

It wasn’t the most comfortable situation, but it was all she had ever imagined. He held her close to his chest, the two of them barely fitting on her single-person mat. His nose was nestled in her hair, wanting to familiarize the scent of it. She thought about giving him a little rosemary to depart with, so that he’d remember her own favorite scent..but then she recalled what she had said. This night was not meant to have strings attached.

 

Quickly changing her thoughts before she soured it all, she inched as close as she could to close any space between their bodies. Their legs were tangled together and her arms were gently tucked against their chests, while his own wrapped around her upper back. A’nora didn’t want to fall asleep. She wanted to soak the night in for as long as she could. But before they knew it, their breaths had begun to find the steady rhythm of slumber.


End file.
